Vehicles
There are a variety of Vehicles in Freedom Fighters, ranging rom civilian to the most widely seen, Soviet. Civilian NYPD Police This is seen widely around the game, as it is transport for NYPD officers, although all retaliation attemps failed, the remnants of the Police banded together with the Manhattan Resistance. It resembles the 9-C1 1991 Chevrolet Caprice. Yellow Cab Seen around the city in traffic jams and in derelict streets it was used to transport New Yorkers about the city, now, with the Soviet Invasion, are now used for cover in firefights. Car is based on 1991 Chevrolet Caprice. Pickup truck Seen around the city at various locations, it is a generic civilian vehicle, used by US citizens prior to the Soviet invasion, many now lay abandoned in the streets as their owners cannot reach them due to the fact that they risk being shot by Soviet snipers or Soviet Patrols. NYES Ambulance You first heal youself at an ambulance, and throught the game they are used to you advantage as they are full of Medkits. Van Seen in start of game and appears in some missions, example at Brooklyn Police Station, Police officer hides behind it. Soviet Soviet Transport Helicopter Used to ferry troops from one point to another. It resembles the Russian Ka-27 ASW. Soviet Gunship These are use to strafe over enemy positions, and are seen at the start of the game demolishing an apartment block in a street full of fleeing civilians, only increasing the danger that, if the Soviet troops won't kill you first, the Gunship will. It resembles the Russian Mil Mi-24 Hind. Attack and support Helicopters: Attack Helicopters (Gunships for short) are pretty common in the freedom fighters universe. They show up frequently if there is a helipad around. Helicopters usually need a helipad to refuel their gas. But Helicopters can stay airborne for a long ass time. They have Machineguns that never run out of ammo, and they use Rockets to run any freedom fighter out of cover, or to just take down a target. Helicopters can never aim down. Support Helicopters (dubbed Air transports) are a different varient that shows up specifically in the TV studio and Movie Theater missions. It can show up in other missions to. These Transports drop 10-15 troops onto the battlefield to attack your troops. Mostly drops Soviet Soldiers and Commandos, but can also drop in the occasional and often annoying Heavy Machine gun trooper. They do nothing in terms of attack Soviet MBT (Main Battle Tank) Seen in a large convoy at a Soviet news report at the start of the game it may overpower US Army tanks with it's emmense firepower. It resembles the Ukranian T-84. Was used in a mission as you are entering the news station. Tanks are a rare special enemy that spawns in on certain missions. Tanks have high health, high armor, and a high damage rate. Tanks have a maximum of 20,000 health points, but can be easily taken down with 1-2 shots from a rocket launcher, but seeing as rocket launchers are hard to come across, It is hard to take down tanks. The only way to destroy the tank in the beginning mission is with a cheat code. Soviet APC (Armoured Personnel Carrier) Seen at the start of the game in the news report, these are used to fery troops across the battlefield protecting them from gunfire. It resembles the Russian BTR-80. It can also run you over and kill you if you're not careful (Even if you put the cheats on) Transport trucks Usually just run on the roads and don't stop. Be warned that they will flatten any freedom fighter caught in its way. Sometimes carries Machineguns and shoots the player